In The Heat of The Night
by Artemis 85
Summary: Kevin tumbles through Gwen's window and they end up having a lust filled night of passion, even more so because Gwen's family isn't home. GWEVIN!


A/N: Hey guys it's another Ben 10 Alien Force Gwevin fic!!!! YAY, CHEER, HOOORAH!!!

***

IN THE HEAT OF THE NIGHT

M

It must have been around 4 o'clock in the morning, as Gwen watched the bright red numbers on her alarm clock changing slowly in the airy, dark atmosphere. The red headed girl growled angrily as her clock changed to 4:12a.m, she rolled over and placed her pillow over her eyes, hoping that sleep would overcome her. It had been a couple of hours since she had come home from battling DNAliens and crawled happily into her comfortable bed.

But no matter how happy she was too see it and to be in it, her bed still did not bring her sleep. She sighed and gazed out of her window, the sky was dark, stars glistened and the nagging feeling of the sun awakening soon was at the back of her mind. But still it was nice to lie and stare into nothingness, to just turn off for a while, a change from her usually chaotic life style.

Gwen brushed a stray piece of hair from her face back into her long main of hair. Her bed sheets wove comfortably around her bare and spotless legs, she hadn't even bothered to get changed into her pyjamas, she just took off a few layers of clothes and jumped into bed, it was too hot to do anything more, and Gwen loved nothing more that to fight aliens on a smouldering Friday night.

…Not.

The angry red head growled again when she noticed her clock changing to 4:30. It had been another dead end night with Kevin, flirtatious gestures were exchanged and then nothing, as usual. Kevin was getting really agitating, with his constant emotional walls and denials for dates. Gwen growled again, it really wasn't her night, and she was begging to regret not taking up her grandmothers offer to go to Anodyne.

All the while she finally noticed her window making strange noises. She rolled over and saw the dark silhouette of a figure, trying to break into her room. Gwen sat up in her bed, winding her sheet around her chest, her long golden hair cascading down over her shoulders. With her guns at the ready, the intruder finally opened the window and fell unceremoniously onto the floor with a slight thump.

"Oww" the shadowy figure moaned quietly as it lay on the floor motionlessly.

Gwen lit up her hand with a powerful pink energy that lit up her room, and the intruder "Kevin?" His face lit up in a pink light, exposing him.

"Hey Gwen" He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as he sat up against her wall.

Gwen smiled giddily, unnoticed to Kevin "What are you doing here?!" she sat up in her bed, the blanket slid off revealing her body with its lack of clothing.

Kevin sat up and blushed "Um…I couldn't sleep and…I can see…" he pointed to her chest and looked away. Gwen yelped and re arranged her sheet.

"Sorry Kevin, I wasn't paying attention, anyway, come sit over here" she pointed to the small vacant space next to her and shuffled over a bit to make more room for him. Kevin gulped and nodded, trying to stay composed as he stood and clumsily waddled over to the vacant spot on the bed. The bed shifted slightly under his weight. "Don't be shy." She smiled comfortingly and rubbed his rigid back.

He nodded and slipped his steel capped shoes off, they hit the floor with a thud then he finally swung his legs onto the bed and sat in place awkwardly. "God Kevin it's like you've never sat in bed with a girl before" Gwen laughed half heartedly.

Kevin smiled jaggeredly "That's because I haven't" he shuffled in his place "It was a lame idea to come here" he blushed as red as a fire engine "I wouldn't want us to get caught by your parents"

Gwen grabbed his shoulder in her small, petite hand "You've got no excuses buddy, my parents are away for the weekend so get back in here" Kevin moaned slightly. "I'm not that horrible to be with am I?" she wobbled her bottom lip slightly and welled up her eyes.

"No, no that's not it!" he grabbed her shoulders in his large, calloused hands over worked by car maintenance. "You're not horrible, your great and I love being around you, it's just that I don't…want to screw up your life, you're so perfect and awesome and I suck." Kevin stated matter of factly.

"Oh how wrong you are Kevin, I'm just like everyone else, I nearly fall down the stairs every morning, I put my tights on one leg at a time just like everyone else and I always manage to burn my finger when I'm making tea" she blushed slightly and sucked on her finger absent mindedly, Kevin drooled. "And no matter what you say, you will ask me out, we will go out and we will live happily ever after." Gwen smiled happily at her accomplishment as she looked up at his shocked face.

Kevin sighed and wriggled into the bed, a happy man…alien…guy. "So you want to go out huh?"

Gwen nodded and sucked on her finger alluringly as she looked at him cutely, Kevin gulped and rubbed his reddened cheek "Okay then, I'll take you out sometime"

He looked up to see her overjoyed face lunge toward him, her small arms wrapped around his frame. "FINALLY" and that's when she kissed him.

……..

Gwen's beautiful pink lips crashed onto his firm ones in a loving kiss, she closed her jade eyes and smiled blissfully, she threw her arms around him and dragged him down onto the bed with her. Kevin's eyes on the other hand had bulged out of their sockets, but after a few seconds they finally calmed and he closed his eyes, joining in on the awesome kiss as he would call it. He tangled his fingers in her long, soft strands of silky hair and sighed into the kiss; his hands moved to her cheeks and touched her face softly.

A long, luscious leg laid its self over Kevin's waist and drew him in further. Kevin happily obliged and pressed his waist into hers. Suddenly he stopped "I'm sorry Gwen…I can't" he went to get off but her flawless legs held him in a vice grip.

"But I want you too" she looked up at him with hopeful eyes and rubbed his arms assuringly. Kevin looked over at the window, it was still really dark outside, it was the weekend and his car was locked, even her parents were away, it was the perfect opportunity but why did he feel so dirty.

"We shouldn't"

"Then I'll just have to rape you!" she giggled, Kevin nearly spun out, she took this too her advantage and flipped him on his back, she straddled his waist, giving Kevin a good view of her lack of clothing. She cuffed his hands to her bed with her manna. "You're not going anywhere" she placed her hands on his chest and smiled. "Since you won't make the first move, I will" she concentrated more of her manna to remove his shirt, it came off easily in one go.

Kevin grinned "Oh so you want to play dirty huh?"

Gwen nodded and licked her lips "My parents aren't here and I'm going to take full advantage of it." She straddled his waist quite happily and he was quite happy too seeing as he got an excellent view of her breasts clad only in a small, light purple singlet top. She smiled and unbound his muscular arms and then tentatively placed her small hands on his chest for leverage. Kevin sighed; her body sat snugly on his, perfect like a jigsaw, he smile and placed his warm hands on her pale thighs. They fit together perfectly and it made him squirm, the close proximity of her warm nethers on top of his was un-nerving.

"Gwen you're going to have to get off" his jeans were becoming far too tight and Gwen sitting on him was got helping. Gwen gave him a strange look "Why?" Kevin immediately went bright red and avoided eye contact. Her eyes widened "…Oh" realization hit her, but she didn't move, just grinned instead. "I think I'll stay." Kevin groaned and she felt him twitch. "What's wrong Kevin?" she asked innocently.

"This is really uncomfortable." His eyes closed and he rested his heavy head on the pillow behind him. Gwen rolled her eyes "I can help with that" she dragged her fingers down his chest and abdomen to the hem of his jeans. Kevin's eyes bugged out "What…are you doing." He gave her a look of warning which she literally just poked her tongue at. Her fingers fluttered over his skin and grasped the button of his jeans, his eyes somehow bugged out even more "Don't Gwen" a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Her lustful eyes looked down at his and she finally undid the button, Kevin tried to be angry "Stop" Gwen gigged as his voice broke slightly, he blushed and looked away. "I'm not going to hurt you Kevin." He squeezed his eyes shut "I know Gwen; I just…feel so dirty" his face somehow grew redder and Gwen smiled sexily "I know isn't it great." She plucked the zipper in her fingers and slid it down. It was completely silent apart from the sound of Kevin's heavy breathing and the zip unzipping.

Gwen licked her lips "Aw my favourite" she looked down at his undergarments poking out from his pants, black silk boxers beckoned to her, she rested her hands on Kevin's abdomen "Better?" she grinned and Kevin glared at her "Yeah a little bit." Gwen smiled and sat up, still straddling him and all round just trying to make him feel uncomfortable and squirm. "Only a little bit?" she raised an eyebrow, her hands glowed pink with her unearthly energy and Kevin shut his lips tightly in a grim line, cursing himself for opening his mouth. Gwen's energy grabbed the cuffs of his pants and began to tug them off, she moved her weight and in one stroke his jeans came off and landed on the floor with a thud.

Kevin had finally had enough of letting her watch him squirm, in a flash his arms went around her smooth shoulders and brought her down for a mind blowing kiss. His firm yet loving lips, tentatively touched hers, finally giving her what she had been waiting for. Gwen's fingers dove into Kevin's raven locks and smoothed out his hair as she kissed him, his large, calloused hands rubbed up and down her back, they bathed in the moonlight as they kissed, Kevin's tongue touched her lips, coaxing her into opening her mouth, she complied and his tongue dove into her mouth, exploring every cavern. Gwen became more adventurous and met him for his effort, kissing him with just as much ferociousness.

His hands moved to her waist and with ill intent at hand, he skilfully flipped her onto her back, his larger form shadowed hers and he towered over her, covering her body with his and pinning her arms above her head. Her cheeks were flustered and her long hair lay strewn around her, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "That was a bit cheeky" she smiled up at him and he shrugged "That's Kevin Levin for yah." He suddenly went serious. "Is this really what you want?" his eyes board into hers mat black met jade green, she nodded "I really like you Kevin" she grinned and blushed, Kevin smiled. "Ok… wait one second…I just have to go and get something out of my car." He leaped off the bed and tugged on his jeans, buttoning and finally zipping them in place.

Gwen frowned and sat up on her elbows as she watched his jump out her window; even though her parents weren't home it still didn't stop him from jumping out her window. She figured that it must have been a guy thing and dropped back to the comforts of her bed and rested. Kevin on the other hand was scrounging through his glove box. Yellow speeding tickets flew around him and he almost cheered when he found what he was looking for. A small teal coloured box "I knew this would come in handy."

On the front of the teal coloured box in bold gold letters was the words, 'Latex condoms'…'ribbed for her pleasure.' (LOL sorry had too add that.)

Kevin ran a hand through his hair and jogged back to the tree just under Gwen's window. He stuffed the box carefully into his pocket and climbed the tree. He clumsily entered through the window and again landed on the floor with a loud thump. Gwen giggled "Twice in one night? Amazing." A lopsided grin made its way on to his face as he watched her laugh. "Shut up." He laughed and lunged next to her onto the bed and grabbed the box from his pocket.

Gwen shuffled down and lay next to Kevin, they both looked up at the box that Kevin held in his hand. "You still wanna do it?" he looked over at her lying at his side. She nodded and he smiled, Kevin softy placed the box on the table next to the bed and rolled on top of her, supporting his weight with his hands and knees. "Relax Gwen" he softy placed kisses up and down her neck and rubbed her arms assuringly. The reaction was immediate her arms flung up around his shoulders and she pulled him in for a mind-blowing kiss.

Tongues touched tongues, lips smothered lips and hot, glistening skin slicked against hot, glistening skin. Kevin smiled, he was having the time of his life, and he didn't have to be quiet either, he could get Gwen to be a noisy as he wanted her too, just the way he likes it. He traced his fingertips up her stomach making her flinch and bite her lip Gwen rubbed his hair and wound her legs around his pulling him in closer. "Ahhh Kevin" he continued kissing her neck, she moaned and Kevin grinned into her flesh, he reach around her back and begun to lift up her light purple singlet. Gwen lifted up her arms aiding him in removing her shirt; her long hair swooped out if her singlet and he threw it onto the floor.

Kevin's hands swooped to her womanly mounds, like iron to a magnet they were instantly attracted. Her hard rosy tips grazed against his palms, her flesh was so soft and pale and felt great against his fingertips. Her legs tightened around his waist and her hands massaged his head encouragingly, he kissed down her chest to her breasts. His lips wound around one of her rosy peaks and sucked, Gwen moaned throatily and Kevin felt his member become harder as it was pressed against her waist.

He grinded his member against her and sighed, his breath on her skin making her shiver. Kevin licked down her belly to the hem of her panties and softly plucked them off; they slid down her slim, soft legs and were thrown to the floor with her singlet. Kevin groaned as he gazed down on her slick vagina, his fingers grazed against the scratchy orange hairs and she moaned, Gwen's fingers screwed into the bed sheets and she arched her back. Her wetness coating a spot on the bed, Kevin licked his lips as he looked into her folds, glistening in the cool moonlight. He looked up at Gwen's beautiful and dishevelled face, he long ginger hair lay strewn around, her chest was heaving up and down and her body was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

He skilfully inserted his middle finger into her folds, making her flick her head to the side and groan. Kevin moved closer in between her legs, he could smell her alluring scent, he experimentally licked her and she didn't taste half bad, he grinded his thumb against her clit and she arched her back again and spread her legs further open. He skilfully licked her out and she finally orgasmed, he lapped up fluids like a thirsty cat with a saucer of milk. Kevin grinned up at her and wiggled out of his silk boxers, he laid his head on her stomach happily, no longer having the restriction of boxers ailing him.

Kevin crawled up and hovered over her, the tip of his length poked her stomach and he moaned softly in her ear. Gwen grabbed his face in her soft hands and drew him in for a loving kiss, it was weird tasting herself on his lips but it wasn't a bad taste. "You still wanna do this Gwen?" he whispered in her ear and rubbed her sides with his broad hands. She nodded and clumsily grabbed the green coloured box from the bed side table next to her. Kevin chuckled as she pulled one out and hastily handed it to him. "Ok I'm ready, let's do this" her breathing was unlevelled and she had a gleeful smiled adoring her face with bright rosy cheeks.

He laid down next to hear heaving body, he squeezed the condom down to one side of the packet with his fingers and ripped open the packet and grabbed the condom gently between his fingers. Kevin blew into it to make sure it was the right way around and Gwen looked at him angrily, well as angrily as a horny woman could when she was in the bed with someone with so much roguish charm as Kevin "Why are you so good at using condoms?" she looked at him suspiciously and he gave her a toothy grin "Ben got me to go to one of his health classes." He shrugged and placed the condom of the end of his erect penis, he skilfully slid it down, Gwen watched and licked her lips, he was so huge she was having second thoughts about this; he didn't look like he would fit. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Relax Gwen" he placed himself at her entrance and gave himself leverage with his hands on either sides of her body. "Anytime you want me to stop just say so" she nodded "I doubt it" Kevin clamped his eyes shut and penetrated her, she groaned loudly and wound her legs around his waist, bringing him in closer. "Ohhh Kevin!" she dug her nails into his back and arched into him, their hot, sweaty skin slicked against each other, her hard nipples stabbed into his chest. He grabbed her legs and thrust into her over and over again, finally bringing both of them to the edge and pushing them completely over.

Gwen flopped lifelessly onto the bed, completely drained of all her manna. Kevin pulled out of her and pulled the condom off and chucked it in the bin next to her bed. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and slid them back on and then finally lay down to rest on Gwen's soft belly. Gwen was pretty happy too, having finally got Kevin in the sack and living out all her girlish fantasies.

END

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that, it was certainly a lol to write and Ben 10 needs more smexy Gwevin fics. Remember to press the review button and be nice!!


End file.
